kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
Slayers Excellent 2: Fearful Future
It opens with Lina and another redhead woman facing a mob of bandits in the middle of the woods. Lina blasts them with a spell and the dust clears to have the other woman, Sirene Fitzmeier, digging her heal into the back of one of the bandit's head and gloating about their supiriority. Lina points out that Sirene didn't do anything to gloat about, but she insists that Lina was nothing but a temperary bodyguard and so that ought make their defeat more humiliating. Lina wonders why she ever agreed to escort someone so much like Naga, and so cue flashback. Turns out Lina took the job from Sirene's father who is a famous merchant. She was offered loads of gold for the job and accepted without listening to all the details, which include only half pay until the job is complete and Lina covering all "necessary expences" from her own pocket. She hadn't even met Sirene at the time of the agreement. Jumping back to present, Lina and Sirene have reached town and Sirene insists that she's tired and wants to rest in town for a while. Lina complains that they've rested enough, that at this rate they'll never get to the villia, while Sirene insists there's nothing wrong with that seeing as the whole POINT of going to a villia is to waist one's time. Lina still insists they keep moving, but Sirene ignores her and goes on a shoping spree. She insists she needs a new wardrobe and accessories cause the ones she had on a minute ago were already warn once and so are unfit to ever be put on again. She simply must change her clothes at least twice a day, after all, and anything worn once is then to be thrown away because it is unfit to ever be worn again. And of course, Lina has to cover the bill because it's "necessary expenses". Later, Lina and Sirene are at a hotspring relaxing. Lina's still annoyed at the cost, but Sirene insists that hotsprings and shoping are what makes the world go round, and any woman would know that. But perhaps it is a little much for a "child" to handle... Lina gets mad at her for the insult, suspecting breast-size to be part of the jab, and Sirene laughs at her while a misterious figure in blue sneaks up on them from the bushes. Lina notices and blasts the peeping-tom and Sirene once more stomps on the person's head while she laughs at him. And while Lina once more argues with Sirene over her role in things, the peeping tom takes his chance to sneak off. The next day, Sirene has been shopping again on Lina's budget, and complains to Lina how everything's too heavy and she can't walk anymore carrying it. Lina tells her tough luck: she bought the junk, she carries it.And resting is out of the picture because it's already day three and they aren't even half way to the villia yet. But Sirene ignores her and wanders off to go get food. She's in the prosess of buying the most expencive thing on the menue when Lina shows up and insists that no, she will eat something plain and cheep because Lina's out of money. Sirene scolds Lina for being too big a spender, to which Lina blows up that it's Sirene that is waisting all the money. After complaining and thuroughly insulting Lina in the prosess, Sirene decides that she should set up a fake kidnapping to get her father to send her loads more money. Lina chooses to take that idea to heart and hires some bandits to "teach that spoiled brat a lesson" with the rest of the gold she had. The next day, as they are walking along Lina and Sirene are jumped by people who demand that she hands Sirene over. Lina quite happily complies, much to the shock of both Sirene and the bandits. Later, Lina is eating in a tavern when Naga comes and joins her, offering to pay for her meal and laughing about how she got a bag of gold off a group of bandits that were claiming to know Lina. And just as Lina's making the connection of what went down, in come the bandits she hired to appologize for not being able to kidnap Sirene like they promised they would. So off Lina goes, hunting down the real bandits (who supposedly are run by a "famous lecherous pervert" according to Naga) back to their hideout. Naga, who followed merely because it seemed like it might be interesting, says she'll help out on the condition that Lina owes her for life. Then, before Lina gets a chance to reply, Naga goes charging in to the bandit camp, spells flying all the way. Once inside, Lina finds that the leader is none other than the peeping-tom from the hotsprings. He tells Lina he had Sirene kidnapped because she stepped on his head in the hotsprings, and Lina takes that to mean that he's after revenge. However, much to her disturbance, it turns out he's merely a masochist and wants her to punish him further. And more over, Sirene decides she likes it here and is intent to stay for a while. Alphonse (the famous lecherous perverted sorcerer) is then ordered to dispose of Lina. And so while the two are battling in the background, Naga has some serious critisisms to dish out to Sirene. All about her laugh and fashion sense, but still... And after some competing egos, Sirene goes to slap Naga, but Naga beats her to it. Shocked, and having never experienced such treatment before, uncovers that she has a masochistic side to her as well. Lina is highly distrubed, but nothing compared to what happens next. Both Sirene and Alphonse become Naga's aprentices as she teaches them how to behave like her. The last scene closes with the three (yes, even Alphonse) all dressed up as Naga does, practicing their laughter under Naga's instruction. Meanwhile, Lina twitches on the ground with visions of masses of people from old men to little babies and even pets all imitating Naga. Role credits. Category:Slayers Excellent episodes